


La pluma hipnotica

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: M/M, No es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero aun asi lo quiero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter crea una pluma para no hacer quehaceres, ¿Pero y si cae en manos de Dee Dee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pluma hipnotica

Fandom: El laboratorio de Dexter

Pareja: Mandark x Dexter

 

Ni el laboratorio de Dexter ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capítulo único.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamó exhausto el pequeño pelirrojo al terminar de una vez por todas su tan preciado experimento- Y está vez no dejaré que la tonta de DeeDee lo utilice, y por mi laboratorio que Mandark no pondrá sus manos encima de ti otra vez-

Hablar consigo mismo ya se había convertido en algo más que cotidiano y aunque ya no era el niño solitario que fue hace unos años atrás cuando aún estaba en la tierna infancia, seguía pasando sus ratos libres creando y diseñando nuevos experimentos e inventos. Y no era para menos, extrañaba tener 10 años, tener a su fastidiosa hermana mayor saltando y bailando con su tutú rosa por las instalaciones de su tan amado lugar de "Trabajo". Cosa que ya no ocurría, los dos se habían distanciado muchísimo, ella como era de esperarse pasó a secundaria, estaba ocupada con sus amigas, los chicos, deberes y con las animadoras y el...

El ingreso a la Universidad a los 12 ,esta vez sin ningún problema terminó las carreras de Física experimental e Ingeniería Aeroespacial en dos años, claramente llamó la atención de varias universidades de todas partes del mundo. Cosa que no le importaba mucho, extrañaba mucho a su familia, así que decidió regresar.

Habían pasado dos años desde entonces y aún sentía como si fuese un invitado en su propia casa. Por eso decidió volver a construir la Pluma Hipnótica y obligar a su hermana a pasar un tiempo de buenos hermanos.

Y Dime DeeDee, ¿Como vas en la instituto?- Preguntó el pequeño genio a la rubia que se encontraba devorando una galleta, sentada justo en frente de el- Ya estás en tercero, ¿Como lo llevas?-

Pues bien, aún con problemas con mates y historia, pero el resto es aceptable- respondió, había cambiado mucho en 4 años, pasó de usar tutús a usar vestidos más acorde con sus 16 años, aunque la mayoría del tiempo la viese con su traje de animadora- ¿Y lo tuyo con Mandark, en que acabó?-

\- P-pues no estuvimos juntos ni 3 meses- murmuró el más bajo, ya a sus 14 años creció un poco, ahora media 1.50 y aunque no fuese mucho, se alegraba de ya no ser un tapón de corcho- Sabes que no puedo estar con una persona con tantos roces con la justicia-

-Eso es lo mínimo Dex- Sonrió al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso que la rubia usaba con el desde que nació- mira, todo el mundo sabe que Mandark tiene un historial delictivo muy largo- Hizo una pequeña pausa- pero estoy segura de que te quiere, se pasa las tardes observandoté desde la calle o escondido en el jardín de enfrente cuando sales a jugar al Football con papá-

\- Y-yo no sabía que estuviese rondandomé- dijo con la cara tan roja como su pelo-

-¿Enserio? - parecía asombrada por el comentario del pelirrojo, ¿Y el se hacía llamar genio?- Papá y Mamá le han visto mil y una vez, tendrás que agradecerme, les he mentido diciéndoles que me busca a mi-

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Sonrió sinceramente- ¿Estas ocupada está tarde? -

No, pero tú si. Toma- Le extendió un trozo de papel- Mandark me lo dio para que te lo diera y si, lo he leído, pero era por pura precaución. No quiero que ese salido te diga o te envíe guarradas-

\- ¡No mal pienses, nunca me ha tocado nada!-

\- Si ya, y yo voy y me lo creo- Dijo levantándose - ¿Te molestaría prestarme esta pluma?-

-No, puedes cogerla- estaba tan absorto en la carta que no se dio cuenta que la rubia se había llevado con ella la Pluma Hipnótica- ¿Tendré el coraje de abrirte?... Si-

''Dexter, quiero visitarte, ¿Podría?''

-...- Leyó esas cuatro palabras durante cinco minutos, ¿Cuatro palabras?- Claro que puedes tonto-

\- Gracias entonces- Se puso en pie de un salto al escuchar la voz de su ex. Estaba muy distinto de cómo el recordaba, era verdad que no se veían desde hacía dos años, pero los años le habían tratado muy bien- Dex, yo realmente te...- La última palabra murió en sus labios, mismos que fueron sellados con los del pelirrojo- ¿Y eso a que a venido?-

-Yo también te amo- respondió el más bajo- Y fue un error separarme de ti. Me sentí muy enfadado cuando fuiste a la cárcel y no viniste conmigo a la Universidad- Sollozó recordando el momento en el que salió en la televisión, el arresto de su novio en ese entonces, por pegarle a un Policía- Nunca vuelvas a fallarme así-

-Yo te amo Dex- dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en los rojos labios de su pequeño y tierno novio al mismo tiempo que lo cogía en brazos para facilitar el contacto, ya que la diferencia de altura entre ambos era muy notoria-Nunca haré algo que te moleste otra vez, yo no quiero perderte- finalizó, siendo ese el comienzo de otro beso aun más profundo-

Aún enfrascados en el beso escucharon como se abría y cerraba la entrada del laboratorio, se separaron lentamente creyendo que DeeDee había regresado, más lo único que encontraron fue un trozo de papel y la Pluma Hipnótica, en el venía escrito, "Dexter dí y haz lo que tu corazón quiera"

~Finito~


End file.
